Carlos
Carlos (蛭田 Hiruta) is a minor character from the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: 2000. He is a former member of the Blade Sharks. Physical Appearance Carlos has long black hair with a tan complex and large eyebrows. His outfit consists of a mahogany bandana with brown leather wristbands, a black t-shirt with a bat-skull logo, blue jeans, a pair of mahogany sneakers, and a blue denim shirt with white puff sleeves and white collar. Personality & Characteristics He is a street Beyblader. As a member of the Blade Sharks, Carlos is ruthless, inconsiderate, and will do anything to get ahead, even going so far as to betray his own teammates during the Japanese Qualifiers while they all face Tyson. Relationships Kai Hiwatari In the manga, Carlos is really opposed to Kai even though they are still teammates. Plot Manga Afer Carlos loses to Tyson in the Super Battle Tournament, Kai destroys Carlos' Beyblade with a wrecking ball to punish him. After Daichi Sumeragi's loss to Ray, Daichi is seen tweaking his Beyblade and vowing to become Number One in Japan. His former followers appear and mock him for this, revealing that they had left him in favor of Carlos. Carlos challenges him to a battle, with his new Beyblade Zephyr XJ, that ends in Daichi's defeat. Daichi had loaded his Beyblade with ball bearings to increase it's attack power but it ended up heavily reducing it's speed. Carlos was disappointed at how easy it was defeat him and says that he will never defeat Tyson the way he is now. Carlos reminisces about his three losses to Tyson in the Super Battle Tournament and thinks to himself that Tyson has something beyond mere power. Daichi challenges Carlos to a rematch after finding the Gaia Dragoon Bit Chip but Carlos is visible agitated about Daichi naming his Beyblade, Dragoon. He had grown to respect Tyson greatly and believed that Daichi calling his Beyblade Dragoon was disrespecting the original. Daichi mentions increasing his Beyblade's power and Carlos underestimates him, believing he hadn't learnt his lesson from their last battle. Carlos appears to have the upper hand until "wings" pop out of Strata Dragoon, stabilizing it as well as maximizing it's rotation speed. Daichi defeats Carlos in a similar fashion to Tyson's defeat of Carlos, making Daichi the top Blader in the town. Daichi tells his followers that he wants to leave the town to battle even more powerful people. They try to convince him to stay but Carlos tells them Daichi is not the type of person that would be content in a small town. Carlos looks up at Daichi and smiles, thinking that Daichi may be the only person with enough skills to defeat Tyson. Beyblade: 2000 Tyson had seen that Carlos, a member of the Blade Sharks, has stolen Andrew's Beyblade because he defeated the latter in a Beybattle, infuriating Tyson. Nevertheless, Carlos had a big bag full of stolen Blades saying that they were his prize for beating Beybladers. Tyson challenged Carlos yet Kenny intervened and Carlos told Tyson meet him the next day by the river. The stake of the Beybattle was that if Tyson wins, Carlos will have to give back all the Beyblades he stole. However, if Carlos defeats Tyson, he will get to keep Tyson's Beyblade. On the day of the battle, he is beaten by Tyson's new tactic (running forward and jumping into the air to gain more speed) and attempts to run away with the bag despite Tyson calling him out. Carlos stops, paralyzed, when he sees Kai, the captain of the Blade Sharks, standing on top of the hill and looking down at him. He jumps down, says Carlos is weak and slaps him, making him drop to the ground. Afterwards, Tyson recovers all the stolen Blades. Later, Carlos participates in the Japanese regional tournament and uses an illegal Beyblade which has razor sharp blades on its sides. He loses to Tyson anyway. And, as usual, at the end of the battle, Tyson's opponent is changed with a new attitude. Beyblade: G-Revolution In the Japanese exclusive ending, Carlos is shown Beybattling against Rick. Beyblade Spin Cutter Carlos uses the Spin Cutter Beyblade. Launcher Carlos also uses a weird launcher. It is in fact three launchers combined in one, allowing the Blader to launch three Beyblades at the same time. This shooter requires the person to hold three ripcords at the same time. Beybattles Gallery Carlos.PNG carlos.jpg 0101220.jpg CarlosBey.png|Carlos with his Bey. carlos01.jpg Carlos bag.PNG|Carlos' bag when opened. Carlos2.PNG|Carlos at battle royale with his own new Bey. Carlos7.PNG|Carlos when lost the battle royale. Carlos8.PNG|Carlos when received his Beyblade parts from Tyson. Carlos15.png Carlos17.png Carlos18.png Carlos19.png Carlos20.png Trivia *"Carlos" is the Spanish form of the name "Charles", meaning "free man". * In the picture above where the bag of blades are dumped, you could see a Bump King without the Bit-Beast. Most of the bag contains variations on the initial system Beyblades and recolours of Spark Knight can be clearly seen. de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Blade Sharks Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters